dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing for the Dystopian Wars Wiki
Okay, so you want to write a page for this Wiki? Here's a few pointers to get you going: General Writing Advice Watch your spelling and grammar, especially for game concepts and names. Nothing makes a reader think that the author of a page is a complete muppet faster than misspelling basic words and phrases. Britannian is one 't', double 'n', you and you're, etc.. If in doubt, Google it. Humour is acceptable, but do try not to just descend into a string of jokes every line. Templates The Wiki has several templates for you to use in pages you write. To add one, just click the "Add other templates" link on the right hand side when editing an article. All template pages are prefixed with 'Template:', so if you can't remember the name, just type that into the box and you should see all the relevant templates. For convenience, here is a list, as well as when to use them: *Template:Infobox Ship Stats- Use this to add a crunchy infobox to pages about a model. Just fill in the boxes, press OK, and it'll be in there, nice and neat. *Template:Infobox Ship Fluffy- Same as above, but for fluff. Use in-universe weapon names and such. *Template:Infobox Nation- An infobox for pages on nations. Since new nations are introduced only occasionaly, there shouldn't be much call to use it, but it is included here for completeness. With all infoboxes, when including an image, imageheight and imagewidth are only required if you want to override the automatic resizing for thumbnails. Don't bother unless you know what you're doing. To add an image, all you have to do is upload it to the wiki, then type the filename into the relevant box- the easiest way to do this is to use the "Add an Image" option on the front page. Then just drop the filename + extension into the box, and bam, easy as pie. Please remember to sign in, the full page editor is far superior to the guest editor tools. Nation Pages Example page: Covenant of Antarctica Pages for models should follow the following basic layout (Note that all headings here are level two headings (Use the "Heading 2" setting in the drop down in the formatting toolbar). Do not use level one headings, they are reserved for page titles. Level three headiings may be added as appropriate for the nation in question: A quick summary of the nation should go at the top of the page. Pre-War History Describe the history of the nation, how it came to be, what it did before the war, etc. Dominion What holdings does the nation have? Where are they? Are they under attack or contested by another power? Government How is this nation rules? A democracy? Dictatorship? Military Forces How is this nation's military organised? What war aims and strategies do they employ? Notable Figures Who is important in history and current events for this nation? Why? On the Tabletop How does this nation play? What are their strengths and weaknesses? Behind the Scenes What real world nation is this nation inspired by? What real world events changed to accomodate their existence? Model Pages Example page: Epicurus Sky Fortress Pages for models should follow the following basic layout (Note that all headings here are level two headings (Use the "Heading 2" setting in the drop down in the formatting toolbar). Do not use level one headings, they are reserved for page titles. If you're using the Visual editor, this shouldn't even be an option, so don't worry about it.: Main description of the model- the Fluffy Infobox should go here. Armament Describe the weapons (In-universe) the model has. Try to link this to weapons on the Weapons of Dystopian Wars page, if possible. Abilities Describe the special abilities of the model, such as MARs and cool stuff. Again, keep this fluffy. Generators Talk about any generators a model has here. If it has no generator options, this section can be left out. Notable Vessels Mention the names of any notable individual vessels of the class. This section may be left out if you can't find any examples. Meaning of the Name Talk about the name of the model- Who was Plato, anyway? What's an Imperium? On the Tabletop Here's where you get crunchy. Describe how the model behaves on the tabletop, mention tactics and important concepts that this model relies upon. The model stats infobox should go here. Other Pages Just remember to use paragraphs and lay out your pages in a reasonable manner. If it hurts your eyes to read, it needs work. If you can't work out how to fix it, message any Admin user and they should be happy to help. Category:Guidelines and Help